


Il vestito nuovo

by Kikky



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: All'inizio era semplice crossdressing poi la cosa è degenerata, Bromance, Crossdressing, Friendship/Love, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sex Between Friends, Trans!Amadeus, che poi è la storia di come lo ammette a Fiore, comunque, non è ancora out, perché Ama trans direte voi?, perché no?, perché uhm
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikky/pseuds/Kikky
Summary: Amadeus nasconde un segreto che preferisce consumare nel privato di una stanza d'hotel, in solitaria. Peccato che il suo amico Fiorello decida di fargli visita proprio nel momento sbagliato.Per fortuna il conduttore riesce a nascondere le prove in tempo.O forse no?
Relationships: Amadeus | Amedeo Sebastiani/Rosario Fiorello
Kudos: 3





	Il vestito nuovo

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah! Porno tra ultracinquantenni, perché no? In fondo sono amici stretti, amiconi, amici f r a t e r n i, ci sta.  
> Obv sono personaggi basati su parodie dei lor personaggi pubblici, Ama (per quanto ne sappiamo e non ne dobbiamo sapere di più) è cis e la vita scorre tranquilla in quarantena. Circa. Su, non perdiamoci in cose tristi! C'è del porno! Yeah!

La porta dell’hotel si aprì a tratti e un uomo entrò con una grossa busta appesa nel braccio.

Amadeus non poteva essere più felice di aver trovato finalmente l’abito adatto per quello che aveva in mente, dopo anni di ricerca e di rammarico perché non solo non riusciva mai a trovare qualcosa che gli stesse, ma oltretutto non si trovava mai in una situazione in cui potesse stare per più di qualche ora vestito in tal modo.

Con un gioioso scatto fece scivolare la busta a terra, vi si immerse dentro e ne uscì con un sorriso più grande di lui e un lungo vestito colorato su delle graziose sfumature di blu. Era esattamente quello che voleva.

Con delicatezza, quasi fosse di seta, lo posò nel letto matrimoniale e si rifiondò nella busta, tirando fuori un paio di tacchi taglia 43 che ben si adattavano al colore del vestito, e di nuovo un reggiseno imbottito che aveva trovato per caso su una bancarella.

Giustificare quegli acquisti non era stato difficile, visto che era un uomo di mezza età con aspetto (e tonalità di voce) che ispirava una classica famiglia a carico, quindi tutt’altro associabile a tale livrea; meglio per lui.

Cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia con mani pieni d’aspettativa.

Ah, se solo avesse avuto una parrucca…! Pazienza, si sarebbe accontentato di quello che aveva.

Ripiegò per bene la camicia e la ripose sul letto, pronta per essere indossata al volo in caso di chiamata improvvisa da parte di qualcuno.

Aveva chiuso la porta a chiave?

Inutile: non aspettava nessuno.

Si levò i pantaloni, che finirono piegati altrettanto bene sopra la camicia, e avvertì le dita prudergli con anticipazione in attesa del grande momento.

Con un sorriso che niente e nessuno poteva fargli svanire guardò in modo amorevole quel vestito e di nuovo lo prese tra le mani, apprezzando la sensazione vellutata del tessuto, la piccola durezza delle perline cucite qua e là e il pensiero che tra poco, pochissimo, l’avrebbe indossato.

Lo ripose con cura e prese invece il reggiseno.

Aveva visto tante volte dei video di donne che lo indossavano. Doveva essere facile, no?

Ci vollero tre tentativi prima che riuscisse a capire come agganciarlo senza farsi venire il maldischiena, ma infine era pronto, seppur le coppe semivuote dessero una triste impressione sulla pianura che era il suo petto. Prese dalla busta una lunga confezione di cotone idrofilo e la aprì.

Non riusciva a capire se quello che stesse provando fosse nervosismo, anticipazione, eccitazione o paura di venir scoperto: fatto sta che prese una manciata di cotone dall’involucro e con imbarazzo malcelato se la mise nella coppa sinistra. Accidenti, era un pezzo troppo piccolo. Ne prese un altro, questo un po’ più grande, e lo aggiunse al precedente, finché infine la coppa non fu completamente piena, poi allora passò all’altra.

C’era uno specchio nel corridoio di quella stanza. Aveva il coraggio di vedersi? No, non ancora. Avrebbe ammirato direttamente il risultato finale.

Certo che era strano indossare una cosa simile, pensava Amadeus trattenendosi a malapena dal parlare da solo, quasi piacevole, pensò ancora mentre apriva la gonna del vestito e vi si infilava dentro, facendo scivolare il tessuto sul suo corpo finché non arrivò ai buchi per la testa e le braccia.

Una volta sistemata la parte superiore e aggiustate le pieghe che si erano formate in prossimità del suo nuovo seno, abbassò la parte di gonna che si era raccolta sul suo bacino e lisciò di nuovo il tutto.

Era perfetto.

La sagome del suo corpo avvolto da quel tessuto e le caviglie nude che spuntavano appena dalla lunga gonna gli davano un senso di benestare che raramente aveva provato in altri contesti; senza parlare delle forme fittizie del seno e del bacino date dalla forma stessa del vestito.

Si ammirò così, dall’alto verso il basso, ma ancora non aveva abbastanza spirito per andare allo specchio e guardarsi in modo completo. Si inchinò e tolse le calze, piegò anch’esse e le ripose nella pila di vestiti con una sorta di strana riverenza.

Le scarpe erano più comode di quanto pensasse. Non aveva potuto misurarle in negozio per ovvi motivi, quindi si era limitato a sentire se la suola pareva abbastanza morbida e controllare che il numero corrispondesse. Per fortuna aveva azzeccato entrambe le cose.

Provò a camminarci su: un po’ altalenante, ma ci andava senza troppi problemi. Ne fu estasiato.

“Se solo mi vedesse Ciuri,” disse a sé stesso ridacchiando.

Un giorno forse, magari mettendola sul gioco, si sarebbe potuto vestire davanti a lui. Ma ahimè, quel giorno doveva ancora arrivare. Non aveva ancora abbastanza coraggio.

Si portò le dita alla bocca, quasi sorpreso di non sentire alcuna tinta sulle labbra, e l’altra mano andò ai capelli, cortissimi, così maschili da mandargli una fitta al cuore.

Già, una parrucca sarebbe stata perfetta.

Se la sentiva di guardarsi allo specchio?

Allungò piccoli passi verso il corridoio e osservò la superficie riflettente con sospetto, ma senza riuscire a specchiarsi. Doveva farcela.

“Non sarà mica così difficile”, borbottò tra sé e sé per cercare di farsi coraggio. Chiuse gli occhi, sospirò a fondo e compì quell’ultimo passe davanti allo specchio.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Il cuore gli affondò nelle viscere. Forse, se avrebbe finto di non esserci… rimase immobile davanti allo specchio, ma senza guardarsi, il volto girato alla porta e le orecchie attente.

Di nuovo si sentì bussare.

“Ama, sono io!”

Diamine. Come aveva fatto a non considerare la variabile Fiorello? Con uno scatto fulmineo attraversò la stanza, buttò le scarpe col tacco sotto il letto e cominciò a litigare col vestito, che sembrava avesse deciso di rimanergli attaccato addosso.

Se esisteva un inferno doveva essere qualcosa di molto simile.

“Lo so che sei lì dentro, Ama! Ho chiesto in portineria. Aprimi!”

“Un attimo!” tuonò Amadeus realizzando che il vestito andava tolto dal basso verso l’alto, non al contrario come stata provando a fare.

“Mi spieghi cosa stai facendo? Non riesci proprio ad aprirmi?”

L’abito finì in maniera disordinata sotto il letto e Ama subito attaccò a vestirsi con gli abiti di tutti i giorni nel minor tempo possibile.

“Sono in bagno, aspetta…!”

La voce tradiva il panico mentre infilava i pantaloni e per poco non si pinzava le mutande con la cerniera.

Si sentiva estremamente in colpa, come un bambino che viene beccato dalla nonna con le dita immerse nel barattolo di marmellata.

“Sbrigati, non vorrai lasciarmi qui fuori!” ridacchiò Fiorello con tutta la tranquillità del mondo.

Amadeus ne fu quasi confortato. Oh, Dio, fa che Fiore non si accorga di nulla, pensò mentre metteva su la camicia e buttava la busta vuota sotto il letto.

“Arrivo, arrivo”, esclamò avvicinandosi alla porta. Fu per un dono del cielo che si accorse di star indossando ancora il reggiseno sotto la camicia, che non aveva ancora abbottonato.

Pochi secondi dopo ecco che il reggiseno era andato a fare compagnia a vestito e scarpe, e di nuovo si preparò ad aprire la porta, questa volta con la camicia aperta, si, ma senza reggiseno in mezzo.

Poteva spiegare in qualche modo i batuffoli di cotone sparsi a terra, dopotutto.

La porta si aprì e il suo amico Ciuri, in arte Fiorello, entrò come suo solito, ovvero in maniera educata ma in qualche modo caotica, una componente della sua natura che rimaneva costante sia nel privato che sul palco.

“Fatto tutto? Madonna,” disse strizzando il naso come se sentisse un brutto odore,

“Certo che ci sei proprio andato pesante, eh? cos’hai mangiato, melma radioattiva?”

Amadeus ridacchiò nervosamente e lo accompagnò ad accomodarsi nel letto. Fiore preferiva stare in piedi, così lui fu l’unico a sedersi, fin troppo cosciente che pochi centimetri sotto di lui si trovava uno dei segreti più nascosti della sua vita.

A vedere quella reazione tiepida Fiore, che conosceva il suo amico da un bel pezzo, addolcì i toni, si sedette di fianco a lui e gli passò una mano nelle spalle per dargli un po’ di conforto. Amadeus, in tutta risposta, si irrigidì ancora di più.

“Va tutto bene?” chiese in modo cauto.

“Certo, va benone”, rispose il conduttore, “Sono...solo un po’ sorpreso, non mi aspettavo venissi stasera.”

“Oh, pensavo ti facesse piacere un po’ di compagnia. Sai, ho pensato, abbiamo una serata libera, no? E allora perché non passarla un po’ insieme, a fare qualcosa come, che ne so, giocare a carte, oppure leggere le critiche su Twitter, insomma, basti che sia, tanto per essere qui.”

“Non è affatto una cattiva idea.”

“Dunque non ti ho disturbato?”

Amadeus sorrise più caldamente. Ciuri senza paranoie non sarebbe stato Ciuri.

“Tu non disturbi mai, Fiore.”

“Sarà.”

“Senti,” rispose afferrandogli le mani e cercando i suoi occhi, “A me fa sempre piacere passare del tempo con te, sopratutto se c’è una serata libera. Allora, a cosa volevi giocare?”

Nello sguardo di Fiore passò un lampo sinistro che Amadeus non seppe identificare, ma suppose si trattasse di una battuta non detta, o un argomento che avrebbe toccato durante la sera.

“Beh, mi sono venute in mente tante cose. Ho un mazzo da pinella in valigia, c’è Twister, poi...poi...cos’è questo?”

Prima che Amadeus potesse rispondere si inchinò e tirò un lembo del vestito che sporgeva da sotto il letto.

Poté giurare che il suo cuore perdesse un battito.

“A-Aspetta-”  
“Qualcuno deve averlo lasciato prima che arrivassi tu”, esclamò Fiore squadrando il tessuto. La realizzazione che fosse un vestito arrivò poco dopo.

“Devono averlo decisamente dimenticato. Chiamo la reception e chiedo se possono venire a prenderlo.”  
“No!” Urlò Amadeus con un po’ troppa urgenza. Fiore si fermò all’istante e lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

“È tuo?”

Paonazzo e mortificato fino al midollo, non poté fare altro che balbettare.

“M-m-mia zia. Era un r-regalo per mia zia. Lei voleva tanto...un vestito così, mi ha chiesto il favore e-e-”

Esalò frustrato, incapace di continuare a inventare bugie inutili, visto che gli occhi di Fiore continuavano ad allargarsi sempre più increduli.

“Oh, scusa. Intendevo ‘è un qualcosa che hai comprato tu?’, non che fosse proprio tuo.”

Cadde il silenzio.

“Non sapevo...” iniziò Fiorello senza poter finire. Scosse la testa e assaporò il tessuto sotto le sue dita. Doveva smettere di immaginare il suo migliore amico in quelle vesti.

Ricordò un vecchio sketch in cui una volta l’aveva fatto vestire da signorina violinista, si, con un lungo abito celeste e la parrucca bionda, e persino i tacchi, bassi e su cui l’amico cadeva rovinosamente ogni due minuti. Era stato esilarante.

“Insomma, non sembri affatto il tipo di persona.”

Amadeus si sentiva le orecchie bollenti. Avrebbe apprezzato non poco se in quel momento l’universo avesse deciso di inghiottirlo all’interno di una enorme e improvvisa voragine. Cominciò a giocare con le mani per evitare di dover guardare il suo amico negli occhi.

“È solo un passatempo”, disse piano.

Ci volle qualche istante perché Fiorello capisse la reazione di Amadeus. Credeva davvero l’avrebbe attaccato per una cosa simile? La sua sorpresa era causata da tutt’altro, ovvero l’incredibile, gloriosa coincidenza e il sollievo di poter finalmente condividere una nuova cosa con lui.

“Non intendevo quello!”

Si attaccò al suo braccio e avvicinò il viso al suo così tanto che Amadeus fu costretto a girare lo sguardo verso di lui.

“Vuoi sapere un segreto?”

Mille possibili continui a quella frase gli passarono per la testa. Che segreto poteva essere più imbarazzante e pesante del suo?

“Lo faccio anch’io.”

Un altro silenzio cadde tra loro, seppur completamente diverso dal precedente. La sorpresa di Amadeus era tangibile.

“Anche tu ti vesti da donna?”

Fiorello annuì e sorrise come la persona più felice del mondo.

“Ora capisci perché sono sorpreso? Non pensavo che lo facessi anche tu. Insomma, a me capita solo in contesti osé, devo ammettere, ma è pur sempre vestirsi da donna, no?”

“Certo, assolutamente”, rispose Amadeus prima di realizzare di cosa stava parlando. Sembrava così strano: fino a qualche minuto prima non riusciva a guardarsi allo specchio, mentre ora parlava liberamente di vestirsi con abiti femminili con il suo migliore amico. La vita a volte ti riserva delle sorprese incredibili.

“Hai mai provato i tacchi? Sono incredibili. Dopo che ci fai l’abitudine tengono su il culo e slanciano le gambe che è una meraviglia.”

“...Qualche volta, si-”

“Senza parlare delle mutandine…! Sono la parte migliore. Perché gli slip femminili sono così belli, e invece a noi maschietti vengono riservati quei pantaloncini orrendi oppure i classici mutandoni bianchi, neri o grigi con il cassetto sul davanti. Le calze a rete, poi, da vedere sono uno spettacolo, da indossare ancora di più.”

Amadeus si fece silenzioso. Non aveva mai pensato né immaginato di vestirsi da donna durante un contesto sessuale. Lui lo faceva perché si sentiva bene in quei vestiti, quasi fossero più giusti, sensati addosso alla sua persona. Non aveva mai pensato di farlo in un contesto erotico.

“Hai mai indossato un reggiseno?”

“Si. Rimangono sempre un po’ troppo vuoti.”

Il sottile velo di tristezza mise in allarme Fiorello, che cominciò a dargli spazio per un eventuale discorso più serio.

“Troppo vuoti?”

Di nuovo Amadeus allontanò lo sguardo.

“Non c’è niente da contenere.”

“E tu vorresti che ci fosse?”

“Si.”

Era la prima volta che lo ammetteva persino a sé stesso. Il suo petto era troppo liscio, le sue curve poco pronunciate, così maschili da farlo star male. Le spalle troppo larghe, i capelli troppo corti. Aveva sempre invidiato Fiore quando ancora portava i capelli lunghi. Lui non ne aveva mai avuto il coraggio. Il comico ci pensò un po’ su prima di fare la prossima domanda.

“Hai mai desiderato di essere una donna? Intendo, fisicamente.”

“Io...no. Non lo so.”

Sospirò a fondo. Fiore passò un braccio nelle sue spalle e cominciò ad accarezzargli dolcemente un braccio, infondendogli quel po’ di sostegno di cui in quel momento aveva bisogno.

“Chi non l’hai mai fatto? Il corpo si, ovviamente. Il seno, i fianchi, la pelle morbida e glabra, tutte cose che si, ho desiderato tantissimo, ma insomma, sono nato uomo, non potrò mai farci nulla. Però, ecco, c’è una cosa di cui invece non ho mai sentito la mancanza. Il corpo da donna si, ma non, non-”

“Non la vagina?”

“Esatto.”

Il suo sottopancia non l’aveva mai turbato, anzi: l’idea di avere un organo su cui si infilava qualcosa di duro gli dava una vaga idea di doloroso. Meglio il suo vecchio arnese, che non l’aveva mai tradito e doveva ammettere non trovava affatto scomodo.

Fiore divenne pensoso per un attimo. Nonostante gli piacesse usare vestiti femminili durante il sesso no, non aveva mai provato il desiderio di avere quel tipo di fisionomia, né di indossarli nella vita di tutti i giorni. Sentiva però che in quel caso non era la cosa giusta da dire.

“Perché non provi a farlo davanti a me?”

Amadeus lo guardò come se fosse appena uscito di testa. Non riusciva nemmeno a guardarsi allo specchio, e il suo migliore amico chiedeva di vestirsi in tal modo davanti a lui? No, assolutamente no.

“Non...non credo sia una buona idea.”

“Oh, dai! Sarà divertente! Solo per provare, dai. Per favore”, supplicò Fiore allungando le mani a toccarlo ripetutamente, come per attirare la sua attenzione, per poi trasformare il tocco in solletico quando Amadeus, prima così serio, cominciò a ridere.

“No, no! Smettila!” gridò tra le risate mentre si ribaltava sul letto con le gambe rannicchiate nella classica posizione di difesa da quel tipo di attacco.

“Per favore!” esclamò Fiore non più tanto come richiesta, ma per continuare l’accesso di solletico che tanto stava facendo ridere il suo amico.

Per fortuna Amadeus, che lo conosceva fin troppo bene dopo tanti anni di amicizia, aveva colto subito l’implicita desistenza e il gioco che Fiore aveva portato a galla al posto dell’argomento precedente.

Con uno scatto, senza nemmeno accorgersene, Fiore scavalcò una delle gambe dell’amico e si mise a incastro su di lui senza smettere di fare il solletico, cosa che rimpianse presto, visto che il conduttore trovò un buco abbastanza grande da poter subito contraccambiare.

Furono dunque ben presto entrambi ridenti e incastrati peggio di come sarebbero stati se avessero realmente giocato a Twister, e tanto risero che l’argomento precedente fu completamente superato, almeno temporaneamente. Ora c’erano cose assai più importanti verso cui stare attenti.

Per esempio, il pensiero del suo amico vestito da donna aveva causato un certo sottile desiderio da parte di Fiore, e la posizione in cui si trovava, con la gamba di Amadeus premuta contro i suoi genitali, non aiutava affatto.

Anche Amadeus stesso si sentiva inquieto. Il suo amico era sempre stata una persona molto fisica, ma in quel contesto pareva quasi, forse per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, ci fosse qualcos’altro, qualcosa di più nascosto nei suoi gesti e nel modo in cui toccava il suo corpo, quasi erotico se ci doveva pensare. E anche senza doverci pensare, visto che si accorse con orrore che una parte del suo corpo rispondeva a quei tocchi in un modo che nemmeno fosse ancora un ragazzino.

Fu estremamente consapevole della pressione che Fiore alleviò dalla sua gamba di colpo, quasi ci fosse qualcosa che non voleva fargli sentire. Decise di non pensarci troppo.

Ad un tratto furono entrambi immobili e ansanti per le risate, i visi a pochi centimetri di distanza. Amadeus aveva già provato innumerevoli volte il desiderio di baciarlo. Normale cosa per amici di così lunga data, o almeno era quello che si era sempre detto, anche se in quel momento non riusciva a girare la testa e raggiungere la sua guancia, come faceva di solito, per un motivo che non riusciva ad identificare. Le sue labbra sembravano così invitanti…

“Sei duro?” chiese improvvisamente Fiorello,

“Perché io lo sono un po’.”

Non aveva la più pallida idea del perché l’avesse detto ad alta voce. Forse era la pressione nei pantaloni, forse la visione degli occhi del conduttore che si abbassavano sulle sue labbra, lasciando le proprie semiaperte e alzando il mento appena, come in attesa di un bacio.

Amadeus non aveva idea di che cosa rispondere. Il pulsare tra le sue gambe era una risposta abbastanza evidente, no? Non per Fiore, né per lui, che mai avrebbe immaginato di fare sesso con il suo migliore amico.

“Un po’ anch’io” rispose, ed era la verità.

“Posso toccarlo?”

Annuì piano e guardò verso la mano che scendeva lentamente verso il suo bacino, timida, un po’ impacciata mentre si accomodava senza muoversi, leggera e pesante allo stesso tempo, sopra i suoi pantaloni gonfi.

“È strano”, disse Fiore con l’aria di chi cerca di indovinare di che oggetto si tratta senza guardare. Amadeus arrossì forte. Poteva avvertire l’effetto rassodante di quel contatto, e probabilmente poteva sentirlo anche il suo amico, che ancora non osava muoversi di una virgola.

“Sembra...stretto.”

“Il pantalone?”

“No, no. Il tuo..., è stretto. Senti!”

Fece un po’ pressione con la mano, causando un movimento imbarazzato dell’amico, che cercò invano di sgusciare via da quel contatto.

“Oh, scusa. Ti ho fatto male?”

“No, no. È solo...” ansimò un po’, le orecchie ormai fosforescenti e i pantaloni decisamente troppo stretti. Non aiutava il fatto che Fiorello non sembrava voler togliere la mano.

“...strano.”

Ridacchiò nervosamente e allungò titubante la mano a sua volta verso i pantaloni da tuta di Fiore, che essendo larghi sul cavallo non mostravano più di tanto. Non fu fermato.

Con lentezza quasi esasperante affondò nel tessuto finché non trovò un qualcosa dalla forma e consistenza rilevante, qualcosa che per coincidenza e intuito doveva essere proprio quella cosa che mai si sarebbe immaginato di toccare. Ritirò lievemente la mano, d’impulso, come si fosse scottato, e poi riprese più deciso a posare le dita sulla sporgenza, quasi ne avesse timore.

Sentire il respiro di Fiore che si rompeva un po’ gli diede il coraggio di toccare un po’ di più, accarezzare lentamente con il dorso delle dita, e si ritrovò suo malgrado a sorridere a bocca aperta, gli occhi in basso, sempre fissi sulle sue labbra, e la lingua a metà tra i denti, come un gatto. A quella vista Fiore non poté fare a meno di ricambiare con una smorfia.

Distratto dal corrucciarsi improvviso di quelle labbra, Amadeus guardò il suo viso e scoppiò a ridere, ma non smise di accarezzarlo, anzi: cominciò con mano più pesante ad esplorare tutta la sua lunghezza (era decisamente grosso, pensò morsicandosi il labbro inferiore per trattenere la risata).

Fu sorpreso nell’accorgersi che anche Fiore lo stava accarezzando ora, nonché stava avvicinando di nuovo il suo viso di più, sino a che non furono di nuovo a qualche centimetro di distanza. Di nuovo Amadeus sentì e trattenne l’impulso di baciarlo.

“Quanto sei lungo?”

Amadeus dovette pensarci un po’ su. Dopotutto l’ultima volta che si era misurato era ancora adolescente.

“...Sedici? Diciassette?”

“Impossibile,” ribatté subito Fiorello.

“Sedici sono io. Fammi vedere.”

Con uno scatto si levò seduto e si abbassò i pantaloni sino alle ginocchia. Le mutande non lasciavano proprio nulla all’immaginazione, pensò Amadeus mentre slacciava il bottone e apriva la cerniera dei suoi.

Fiore tolse presto anche quelle, lasciandole scivolare per le gambe come i pantaloni prima, e osservò rapito l’ erezione del suo amico, finalmente libera anch’essa dalle mutande, che poggiava attenta sulla pancia del conduttore, ornata come in uno strano quadro dai lembi di camicia aperti. Cominciò a ridacchiare e Amadeus ne fu profondamente imbarazzato. Non è mai buon segno quando qualcuno ride del tuo pene, giusto?

“È così sottile, guardalo! In un certo senso ti rappresenta. Lungo e sottile! Ah!”

“Non è così lungo”, disse Amadeus con le orecchie color rubino. Ritrovando una sorta di pudore invisibile provò a coprirsi le grazie con le mani, ma Fiore ne approfittò per prenderlo per i polsi e tirarlo a sedere davanti a lui.

“Aspetta, voglio provare una cosa. Mettiti in ginocchio come me”, disse Fiorello sottolineando il modo in cui era messo. Amadeus eseguì.

“Guarda. Vedi?”

Con delicatezza afferrò prima il suo, poi il pene dell’amico, e con maestria (e la necessità di avvicinare un po’ il bacino) li affiancò.

“Il tuo è più cicciotto”, esclamò Amadeus senza poter credere a una singola parola di quello che aveva appena detto.

“Si, ma non arriva alla base del tuo. Ci saranno almeno- non so, due, tre centimetri?”

“L’importante non è la lunghezza, ma come si usa.”

Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.

“Che poi tu sei tutto depilato, quindi spicca di più. E scuro…!” gli indicò la punta,

“Lo hai tutto scuro, sembri nero.”

Fiorello rise così forte che dovette mantenersi ad Amadeus per non rischiare di cadere. Per farlo dovette mollare i due organi, che tornarono a traballare a mezz’aria com’era loro natura.

“In che senso sembro nero? Ma da dove ti vengono?”

“Eh, lo hai tutto scuro, guarda!”

Ormai ridevano così tanto da avere gli occhi umidi.

“Un giorno di questi mi farai rimanere secco.”  
Con l’imbarazzo ormai sciolto dalla risata liberatoria, che li aveva lasciati un po’ brilli, Amadeus lo avvolse tra le braccia e si avvicinò a lui tanto da catturare le loro erezioni tra i corpi, contrasti duri che calcavano sulle loro pance. L’abbraccio aveva fatto in modo che di nuovo i loro visi fossero a pochi centimetri di distanza.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese Fiorello rapito dalle sue labbra. Amadeus si scansò un poco e appoggiò la guancia alla sua. Cominciò ad ondeggiare.

“Ballo. Con te. Io e te, balliamo.”

“Ma hai bevuto?” esclamò Fiore stringendolo a sua volta. La sensazione di avere due cose premute nella pancia, una sua e l’altra del suo migliore amico, era incredibilmente piacevole.

“Ti rendi conto di quello che stiamo facendo?” disse ancora mentre si avvicinava al suo orecchio, proprio a portata di morso. La tentazione, in effetti, era troppo forte: mordicchiò piano, e fu sorpreso dall’avvertire immediatamente una reazione da parte di Amadeus, che emise un respiro strozzato e si premette più forte contro di lui.

“Abbiamo scoperto una cosa che ti piace”, mormorò Fiore con la voce così roca che le gambe dell’amico tremarono un po’.

Amadeus non rispose a parole, ma indietreggiò abbastanza perché l’erezione del comico svettasse senza toccare il suo corpo. Fiore lo guardò confuso ma deliziato. Ama era una persona solitamente assennata e tranquilla, ma sapeva tirar fuori certe idee niente male se era un buon momento. Osservò i suoi movimenti con estremo interesse.

Con delicatezza lo prese in mano e mosse il polso lentamente, poi si leccò le labbra e cominciò a inchinarsi. Non ci voleva un genio per capire cosa stesse per fare, eppure Fiorello fu lo stesso sorpreso dal vedere la sua mano scendere verso il suo pube per tenere ferma la sua erezione, già più che pronta, cosicché potesse raggiungerla con le labbra, che si schiusero progressivamente fino ad accogliere circa metà della sua lunghezza all’interno. Emise aria dal naso e guardò verso di lui per qualche secondo prima di muovere in modo un po’ incerto la testa all’indietro, e poi avanti, di nuovo indietro, avanti…

Fiore cominciò a sentire il basso rombo del piacere farsi strada nelle sue pelvi. Dopotutto, anche se fatto dal suo migliore amico, era pur sempre un pompino.

“Cosa fai?” provò a dire cercando di risultare divertito. Il tono roco e ansante che gli uscì diede alla frase tutto un altro carattere. Amadeus continuò ancora, cercando di andare più a fondo, ma un attacco di tosse gli fece capire presto qual’era il suo punto massimo.

Fiorello cominciò a sentirsi imbarazzato ed eccitato. Okay, il gioco è bello quando dura poco. Un conto era farlo per curiosità, per provare una cosa nuova con persone fidate; un altro era continuare in quel modo, con quel guizzo di lingua improvviso e probabilmente involontario che lo fece gemere forte, preso alla sprovvista.

Non voleva farlo smettere. Il gioco poteva andare avanti ancora un po’, dopotutto. Nessuno li guardava, no? Nessuno sapeva cosa stessero facendo. Eppure…eppure Ama, che fosse dannato, doveva aver capito che quel guizzo di lingua gli era piaciuto, perché lo rifece, e di nuovo Fiore perse il corso dei suoi pensieri.

Era sbagliato. Era così dannatamente sbagliato. Eppure così piacevole…

No. era una persona adulta in grado di fermarsi, non più un ragazzino.

Ama, il suo innocente e dolcissimo Ama, spesso non si rendeva conto di quello che faceva. Era suo compito fermare il tutto e fargli capire che continuando avrebbero solo reso strano e complicato il loro meraviglioso rapporto di amicizia. Eppure continuò a fissare quella testa un po’ brizzolata che a occhi chiusi lo assaporava, e si ritrovò incapace di fermarlo, troppo preso dal suo movimento, l’umido caldo della bocca che lo avvolgeva con il più morbido dei guanti, unito all’altra mano, intenta a risalire la sua pancia, che afferrò e strinse mentre sospirava, anche lui ad occhi chiusi, concentrato in quelle meravigliose sensazioni. Era decisamente troppo vecchio per tutto quello.

Amadeus non poteva smettere. Stavano ancora giocando oppure il tutto si stava trasformando in qualcos’altro, qualcosa di strano e innominabile a voce alta? Non lo sapeva. Ciò di cui invece era ben cosciente era di quanto gli stesse piacendo. Fiore era morbido e duro allo stesso tempo, insapore e caldo, la punta piacevolmente viscida dentro la sua bocca. Era straordinario. Con gesto calcolato e lento si ritirò da lui come il mare si ritira dalla spiaggia, in modo liscio e avvolgente, e rimase così per qualche secondo, il respiro affannato e caldo che si riversava direttamente sulla punta dell’erezione, la quale ancora tenne poggiata alle labbra per qualche istante prima di allontanarsi definitivamente.

“Come ti è sembrato?” gracchiò con voce ancora più bassa del solito, se possibile, mentre lo fissava negli occhi con l’espressione più erotica che Fiore gli avesse mai visto addosso. Il comico scosse la testa per cercare di connettere quel tanto giusto di neuroni perché potesse rispondere in maniera sensata. Non ci riuscì.

“Io ti voglio scopare.” esclamò con tono sorpreso. Scosse di nuovo la testa, questa volta senza perdere il contatto coi suoi occhi. Lasciò cadere lo sguardo sulle sue labbra semiaperte, ancora rosse e un po’ gonfie, e desiderò qualcosa che non pensava fosse possibile.

“Io ti voglio baciare.”

A sentir quelle parole poté vedere Amadeus aprire quelle stesse labbra in un lieve sorriso ansante, un po’ timido, ma decisamente sorriso.

“Ama, le persone di solito non vogliono scopare coi propri amici.”

Il sorrido di Amadeus precipitò in un’espressione di preoccupazione.

“Non vuoi continuare? Preferisci smettere?”

Fiorello scosse immediatamente la testa. no. Non voleva smettere. Ma non poteva continuare.

“Puoi scoparmi, se ti va.”

Oh, Ama di nuovo non sapeva quello che diceva. Doveva salvarlo. Doveva far smettere tutto e subito, anche perché sentiva il principio di un attacco d’ansia che cominciava a venire su più veloce della luce.

“Io ti amo.” sussurrò Fiorello spaventato.

Amadeus si accorse immediatamente che c’era qualcosa che non andava. La pelle dell’amico si era fatta pallida, il respiro veloce e nervoso: abbracciò adagio Fiorello, accarezzandogli i capelli morbidi mentre bisbigliava parole rassicuranti, in modo da dargli un po’ di conforto. Per fortuna il respiro di Fiore si calmò velocemente. Infatti, se una cosa riusciva a prevenire che la situazione degenerasse era il contatto fisico, sopratutto se a darglielo era proprio il suo Ama.

“Sei caldo”, esclamò ricambiando le carezze alla schiena che Amadeus gli stava dando per conforto.

“Va meglio?”

“Molto meglio, grazie.”

Sciolse l’abbraccio e guardò il suo amico negli occhi. Voleva ancora scoparlo. Voleva ancora baciarlo. Oh, doveva essere lo stress per Sanremo, dannazione. Meno male che le stanze dell'hotel erano insonorizzate e la presenza di entrambi nella stessa camera era una consuetudine, quindi nessuno poteva immaginare cosa stesse avvenendo in quella stanza. Per fortuna.

Allungò le mani sui suoi fianchi e iniziò ad esplorarlo in silenzio, sino ad arrivare al pube e scivolare alle cosce, tra le quali il contatto stava timidamente risvegliando la sua erezione.

“Sei bello”, disse Fiore portando le mani più su fino a infilarle sotto la camicia aperta, dove esplorò il petto e la pancia, “Sei morbido”, e Ama prese delicatamente le sue braccia e seguì rapito il disegno delle sue dita sulla pelle, ansante, amante e amato.

Le mani di Fiore scesero di nuovo al suo sedere, dove si soffermarono appena, e tornarono sul davanti, dove la mano destra prese ciò che voleva essere afferrato e cominciò a muoversi, concentrando le dita in maniera particolare sulla cima, cosa che risultò assai gradevole per l’amico, intento a spostare le braccia sulle sue spalle e posare la guancia contro la sua, perdendosi ad ansimare sul suo collo.

Qualche secondo dopo fece scivolare la mano destra sul suo sesso e cominciò anche lui a compiere gli stessi movimenti, mentre Fiore gli tempestava il collo e la guancia di baci, seppur non si azzardava ad andare più in basso.

Voleva che Fiorello lo chiamasse con i pronomi femminili.

Era certo un contesto un po’ strano per richiederlo, ma gli era venuto in mente così, all’improvviso, mentre le dita compivano le loro magie sul suo pene e la bocca sul suo collo, e il calore del corpo avvolto al suo lo faceva stare bene in una maniera che non avrebbe mai sospettato.

“Ciuri,” gemette mentre si accorgeva di essere troppo vicino all’orgasmo per poter dire una cosa del genere in quel momento, “Ciuri…!”

“Dimmi, cosa c’è?”, disse Fiore che aveva capito perfettamente. Il suo amico emise un gemito strozzato.

“Non ho capito bene, puoi ripetere?”

Se anche avesse risposto non sarebbe uscito qualcosa di molto coerente, perché in quel momento Amadeus si tese e soffocò nella maglietta di Fiore un altro gemito, l’ultimo, riemergendo poco dopo ad occhi chiusi e ansimando forte, temporaneamente incapace di controllare il rilassamento completo del suo peso su Fiorello, che ad avvertire il linguaggio del corpo dell’amico si era fermato e cercava di evitare di guardare giù, dove probabilmente Ama aveva fatto un interessante disegno sulla sua maglia e sulle coperte sottostanti che sarebbe stato assai difficile da spiegare all’hotel più tardi.

“Qualcosa mi dice che sei venuto.”

“Venuta”, rispose Amadeus ancora sotto gli effetti dell’orgasmo.

“Venuta?”

“Mh? Nulla, lascia perdere.”

Fiorello lasciò perdere. Quando Amadeus si sarebbe sentito (sentita?) abbastanza bene da parlargliene meglio, allora avrebbe seguito volentieri le sue indicazioni, ma non voleva in alcun modo fargli (farle?) pressioni.

“Ora tocca a me però”, esclamò il comico coricandosi sulla parte pulita del letto e tenendo in verticale il suo pene, come un punto esclamativo che emergeva dalla sua persona. Amadeus rise di gusto. Avrebbe riso di gusto pure se fosse stato a un funerale in quel momento, probabilmente, ma non era importante, perché l’importante ora era Ciuri che stava seminudo sul suo letto.

“Non preoccuparti, arrivo!”

A gattoni si avvicinò a Fiore, gli aprì le gambe e si mise in mezzo con l’aria della persona più felice del mondo, e in effetti la vista non era affatto male, pensò prendendolo in mano e usando l’altra per accarezzare piano il suo pube, che non aveva nemmeno l’ombra di un pelo, per poi proseguire sotto la maglia sulla pancia e arrivare al capezzolo.

Fiorello era- come diceva il suo nome – un vero e proprio fiore. La sua pelle ambrata risplendeva sotto il suo tocco, calda, invitante, e i suoi occhi neri lo fissavano con qualcosa tra il vagamente divertito e l’eccitato, mentre con la mano si accarezzava i folti capelli grigi, e Amadeus avrebbe voluto tirarglieli volentieri, se solo fosse stato alla distanza giusta.

“Come vorresti essere chiamato? Amadea? Amedea? Esiste il nome Amedea?”

Amadeus arrossì forte, ma non smise fare quello che stava facendo con le mani, il che fu un bene, perché Fiorello stava cominciando a godersi il momento seriamente.

“Se vuoi ti posso chiamare Amadea. Ama-dea. Oh, mia dea!”

“Ama va benissimo”, tagliò corto il conduttore avvicinando il viso abbastanza alla mano sulla sua erezione che Fiore, rapito dal gesto, smise di respirare.

Con grande frustrazione del comico poi si allontanò e ridacchiò con gusto.

“Non si fanno queste cose, no no! Le finte, sono...qui, signori miei, c’è del finz-, no, del fint...ismo!” disse il comico fingendo di essere indignato.

Ama scoppiò a ridere suo malgrado, e Fiore lo seguì a ruota, divertito dalla brillantezza della sua stessa battuta.

“Fintismo!” ripeté il conduttore scuotendo la testa, “questa a Sanremo la devi usare.”

“Ci puoi scommettere”, disse Fiorello allargando un po’ le gambe, in modo da dare ad Ama un po’ più di spazio, che subito usò per puntellarsi meglio e scoprire un buon pezzo di costato dell’amico, che cominciò a tempestare di baci, dal lieve gonfiore del pettorale al pube, per poi risalire ancora lungo la sua erezione (ora un po’ salata, e in un momento di follia gli tornò in mente la canzone di Pupo sul gelato) e di nuovo se la affondò in bocca, con gran piacere di Fiore, che tese le gambe e spostò il bacino più in alto con un sospiro.

Doveva ammettere che, per quanto non avesse molta esperienza, Ama si serviva molto bene della bocca. Di nuovo fece la cosina con la lingua, ma questa volta Fiore se l’aspettava, quindi ebbe una reazione meno vistosa delle precedenti; per questo l’amico intensificò i suoi sforzi, o almeno questo intuì Fiorello mentre guardava quella testa andare sempre più giù, ogni spinta un po’ più profonda della precedente, in barba agli occhi lacrimanti e al rossore sulle guance di Ama.

“Vai piano, non fare più di quant-” fu interrotto dall’avvertire le labbra a contatto col suo pube, tutta la lunghezza dentro la bocca del suo amico. Fu per pochissimo, appena un secondo, ma fu abbastanza perché Fiore perdesse la parola e Ama scoppiasse in un signor accesso di tosse che lo costrinse a fermarsi per un po’.

“Tutto bene?” chiese preoccupato all’amico, che ormai era così rosso da apparire viola, gli occhi lucidi e la mano sulla gola.

“Non dovevi farlo! Hai idea di quanto hai rischiato? Non sei abituato, potresti esserti fatto di tutto! E se ti fossi lacerato la gola?”

“Ciuri...”

“Stai bene? Dimmi solo che stai bene. Senti qualche dolore strano? Una sorta di bruciore? Sapore metallico?”  
“Ciuri, ascoltami,” disse Ama con voce un po’ stridula, ma senza più alcuna tosse,

“Va tutto bene. Sto bene. Guarda.” aprì la bocca e, seppure Fiore non potesse vedere nulla, ne fu tranquillizzato.

“Sicuro?”

“Una persona che sta male farebbe questo?” chiese Ama baciandogli l’ombelico.

“Oppure questo?”, continuò mentre si alzava a baciargli la guancia, evitando la bocca perché non pensava a Fiore sarebbe piaciuto, dopo il pompino con cui era impegnato fino a poco prima.

Il comico ne approfittò per prendergli le braccia, infilare una gamba tra le sue e rovesciare le posizioni, cosa che causò grande sorpresa e delizia da parte di Ama, che in qualche modo si sentiva più a suo agio in quella posizione, più al sicuro.

“Ti amo”, ripeté Fiore senza accorgersene; questa volta però se ne accorse l’amico, le cui orecchie si tinsero di una forte tinta rossa.

“Anch’io, Ciuri”, sussurrò mentre gli accarezzava dolcemente la guancia e lo abbracciava con forza, l’erezione dell’amico contro la coscia, ma in una maniera piacevole, che lo faceva sentire desiderato.

“Anche tu cosa?” sussurrò Fiore, intento ad accomodarsi a cavallo della gamba per avere l’attrito giusto. Non ricordava genuinamente di aver detto nulla a voce alta, e sperava vivamente di non averlo fatto, perché in quel momento stava pensando cose che era meglio rimanessero non dette, per non rovinare la loro ormai trentennale amicizia. Ama temette di aver capito male, quindi decise di non insistere.

“Io?”

“Tu, si, proprio tu.”

“Io credo che tu debba rilassarti un po’ e lasciare che te lo prenda in mano.”

Fiorello finse di pensarci su un secondo, poi separò le labbra in un grosso sorriso ironico e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Credo che declinerò l’offerta. La tua mano è morbida, ma la tua gamba lo è di più.”

Detto questo si strusciò una volta contro quella pelle morbida e glabra, e poi si strusciò ancora, non pago della strana sensazione, seppure un po’ troppo asciutta per i suoi gusti.

“Ho cambiato idea”, gli sussurrò Fiore all’orecchio, “Usa le mani”.

Il suo tono era un po’ troppo supplichevole forse? Nah, chissenefrega. Gli mordicchiò delicatamente il lobo.

Come avrebbe potuto resistere? Ama di nuovo lo prese e mosse la mano ritmicamente, dapprima in modo più lento, quasi troppo; meno male che man mano che Fiorello rispondeva ai suoi movimenti cambiava velocità e intensità, mentre il comico nascondeva il respiro e la bocca sul suo collo, dove cui ogni tanto lasciava con piacere qualche bacio.

“Un po’ più veloce,” disse Fiorello con gli occhi chiusi.

“Oh, scusa-”  
“No, non scusarti. Stai andando bene.”

Il tono affannato fu più che esplicativo per Ama, che accelerò fino a sentire l’amico ansimare più forte. Usò l’altra mano per accarezzarlo dolcemente lungo il fianco, andando poi sui capelli, quei meravigliosi, foltissimi capelli che tanto aveva desiderato stringere in passato. Nulla gli impediva di farlo ora, no? Chiuse le dita e tirò delicatamente. Fiore gemette piano.

“Oh, un’altra cosa che ti piace?”

“Sta’ zitto e continua, disgraziato.”

Lo fece di nuovo, questa volta accompagnando la stretta con un cambio improvviso di velocità, cosa che fece arcuare la schiena di Fiore, che spostò la testa sul suo petto, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro pesante di chi si sta godendo il momento.

“Sei proprio una puttana,” esclamò Ama con un sorriso felino e lo sguardo rapito. Non che se ne lamentasse, anzi: vedere l’amico esporsi in tal modo era estremamente interessante.

“Senti chi parl-ah! Se ti fermi ora ti ammazzo.”

“Addirittura?”

“Tu provaci e vedrai.”

Ama non ci provò, e Fiore si puntellò sulle braccia per far tornare le loro bocche a pochi centimetri di distanza. Aveva il corpo pieno dello stesso sentore di chi sta per starnutire e rimane per qualche secondo immobile, gli occhi strizzati e la bocca semiaperta; aveva persino la stessa espressione.

Espirò e cercò di rilassare i muscoli, anche perché non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare da nessuna parte se fosse rimasto così, e bastò quel sentore di rilassamento perché i muscoli si contraessero di nuovo, questa volta per tutt’altro motivo.

Ispirò con forza e sollevò la testa per finire il respiro sulla fronte di Ama, beandosi nelle sensazioni che gli stava portando l’orgasmo, lungo e potente, che gli trapassava le pelvi.

“Oh Dio”, esclamò infine mentre poggiava la fronte sull’altra e accarezzava compulsivamente la guancia di Ama,

“Oh, Dio! Dovevi dirmelo che avevi certe abilità nascoste, ti sarei venuto a trovare a sorpresa molto più spesso.”

“Ma tu vieni quasi sempre a trovarmi a sorpresa.”  
“Si, ma l’avrei fatto più spesso.”

“Beh, allora fallo più spesso adesso, no?”

Lo sguardo di Fiore si rabbuiò.

“Non è così facile. Ama, se questa cosa esce fuori potrebbe rovinarci la vita. No, meglio di no.”

Pensò di alzarsi, ma le braccia di Ama erano così comode che dovette sforzarsi per farlo. Il conduttore ne fu assai intristito.

“Possiamo tenerlo nascosto,” azzardò cercando di coprirsi le gambe con la coperta, improvvisamente molto consapevole della sua parziale nudità. Fiorello scosse la testa.

“Ama, ieri sono letteralmente iniziate le conferenze stampa per Sanremo. La città pullula di giornalisti. Prima o poi verrebbero a scoprire qualcosa.”  
“Non se siamo attenti.”  
“Anche se siamo attenti! Cazzo, sono pronti a usare ogni singola frase che dici contro di te, immagina che potrebbero fare con una notizia del genere. È meglio di no, Ama. Almeno, non nel breve periodo.”  
“Va bene, va bene.” Fece una breve pausa.

“Ma promettimi che non cambierà niente nella nostra amicizia. Ti prego. Ho bisogno di te su quel palco, Ciuri. Senza imbarazzi o tensioni in mezzo. Promettimi che non ti allontanerai.”

La richiesta di Amadeus era così disperata che il cuore di Fiorello si sciolse, e si sarebbe sciolto lo stesso in ogni caso, perché dopotutto era il suo migliore amico, la persona che amava e desiderava. Non era proprio la classica definizione di amico, ma di certo non potevano essere nient’altro, no?

“Ho promesso che sarò lì a sostenerti e lì mi troverai. Sempre al tuo fianco. Te lo giuro su ciò che mi è più caro, non cambierà nulla tra noi, nemmeno se tu dovessi fare la gaffe più brutta che si possa fare a Sanremo, neanche se le persone scoprissero di questa sera. Io ti...” ci pensò su per qualche secondo,

“Io ti voglio bene, Ama. Molto bene. Infinitamente bene.”

“Anch’io, e te ne vorrò sempre. Perché non resti un po’ qui? Mi farebbero piacere un po’ di coccole, sai, l’argomento Sanremo mi mette sempre un po’ d’ansia. So che andrà tutto bene ma, beh. È pur sempre Sanremo.”

Fiorello ridacchiò di gusto e gli indicò la pancia.

“Forse sarebbe meglio fare una doccia prima.”

“Oh, giusto,” rise Ama, “La facciamo insieme?”  
“No.”

“Oh, va bene. Allora, se non ti dispiace, vado ad occupare il bagno per primo.”

Detto questo si alzò e si diresse verso l’altra stanza. Fiore non poté fare a meno di guardargli il sedere, ma dopo quella serata, che male poteva fare?

“Io aspetto qui. Non mi va di percorrere il corridoio dell’hotel nudo a metà e con la maglietta macchiata. Finirei peggio del principe Harry nei Tabloid inglesi!”

“Non c’eri già finito una volta, con quelle vecchie foto di uno spogliarello e te vestito solo da un copricapo etnico?”, urlò Ama dal bagno.

“Sei informato, vedo!”

“...Touché.”

Entrambi risero di gusto, sollevati dal fatto che realmente non fosse cambiato nulla tra loro.

“Ama? Posso dirti una cosa? In amicizia, s’intende.”  
“Spara pure!”

Fiorello si passò la mano tra i capelli e respirò piano, guardando dalla finestra il cielo ormai scuro e le morbide luci di città che si perdevano nell’illuminazione artificiale della stanza.

“Ti amo.”

Questa volta erano entrambi ben consapevoli di quelle parole. Ama si affacciò dal bagno e lo guardò con un gran sorriso, dolce e affettuoso com’era lui stesso.

“Ti amo anch’io, Ciuri.”


End file.
